Distorted Reflections
by ShoeStone
Summary: Harry's thoughts at the end of his fifth year. One-shot. Finished.


**Title:** Distorted Reflections

**Author: **Misty (The Misty Writer)

**Rating:** G or PG

**Summery:** Harry thinks about some things that have been happening to him lately.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters _in_ Harry Potter, or anything else that is found in the Harry Potter books. -shrug- Wish I did, though.

- - -

There is one simple question that has haunted me from the instant I found out how my parents died. From the moment I found out why I have this stupid mark stuck on my head. Actually, if I think about it, it seems I've been asking this my entire life.

Why are all these things happening to _me_? Yeah, that's my big question.... I know it's really overused and everything, but it's still the one thing I want to know.

I want to know why the Dursleys had to be _my_ family, and why _I_ have to live with them. Why couldn't I have been related to the Weasleys instead? That would have been nice. I wouldn't mind giving up my hair color if it meant I could replace Dudley with Ron.

I also want to know why Wormtail decided to frame _my_ godfather for murder and send him to Azkaban for twelve years, and I want to know why it was the same person - _my_ godfather - who had to die that day at the ministry.

But most importantly of all, I want to know why Voldemort wanted to destroy _my_ family; I want to know why he wants (and has tried many times) to kill _me, _and why he's already killed _my_ parents. Why the Potters? What is so ruddy special about the Potters?

And now Voldemort has come back to power. The night I saw him come back, I knew it in my head. I knew in my brain that he was back. But now I've thought about it so deeply that's it's finally hit me. Now I feel it in my heart.

I am "The Boy Who Lived." I _lived._ That's it. I didn't really _do_ anything. Why do people treat me like a hero for that? I suppose that all I did was sit there and watch Voldemort try to kill me. He couldn't do it of course, but that wasn't because of _me_. It was my mother who died for me. The one famous Potter shouldn't be "The Boy Who Lived." It should be the "Mother Who Died For Her Son" or something.

Now there's this whole big, dramatic war thing that's going on. Don't know when it's gonna be, and I don't know where... but of course, it's _my_ responsibility to finish Voldemort off in the end. Either that or die trying. Who else other that the famous Harry Potter? "Oh, don't worry. Harry Potter will save us. It's not as if he's an actual person. He doesn't have emotions or relationships. He doesn't have a life. He lives to make sure there's a happy ending; he's there to take care of the things everyone else is afraid to."

Well, maybe people don't actually say that, but actions bloody speak louder than words. And it angers me terribly.

And then of course, there's Voldemort and his lot. "It's _POTTER._ GET HIM. KILL HIM. NOW. KILL HIM! KILL THE BOY! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! KILL HIM!"

It's like there are barely any good people. There's Hermione, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius, the blokes in the Order, and... that's about it. Even some people who are on the good side are against me. Like I pointed out before, they view me as a crime-fighting object rather than a teenage boy. Or a person.

And I'm just a skinny little kid with bad hair. I mean, really. Pick on someone your own _size_.

How does someone like me handle things like this? No one should have to be in this position. It's too difficult. But I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait for something to happen. There is one thing I've learned; whatever's going to come will come, and whatever's going to happen will happen. Because it's unstoppable. It's destiny. Fate. And when my rather frightening future becomes the present, I'll just have to do my best to cope with it. If I die, I die. And if I survive this, at least I'll have truly earned the title "The Boy Who Lived."

- Fin -

_A/N: Well, I was bored, and I couldn't think of a plot for a story, so instead I spewed out some things I think Harry must be feeling toward the end of OotP. Not very original, but oh well. I tried to write it as if I were actually Harry, instead of a writer trying to portray Harry. So that, I suppose, is an excuse for the fic's flaws... it was Harry's fault, not mine. _P_ Anyway, I hope it was okay, and if you just read this then please tell me what you thought. Any typos? (Don't have a word processer.) And be **polite.**_


End file.
